Vidas Futuras
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Tras la muerte de Korra, Asami se encuentra sola y busca de alguna forma poder conectar con la reencarnación del Avatar intentando de esta forma acercarse a su fallecido amor en su vida futura. Korrasami. Basado en el fancomic La Leyenda de Genji. Personajes adicionales: Genji, Luan.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen. La Leyenda de Genji es propiedad de su respectiva autora._

 _ **N.A.**_ _Está centrado en el periodo de infancia de Luan y Genji (a sus 8 años pero esto está centrado 2 años después) según lo que el mismo Luan escribió sobre los amigos de Korra qué formaban el pasado equipo Avatar._

* * *

Bolin soltó una nueva tontería y todos los presentes rieron sonoramente. Asami apenas sonrió, giró de nuevo sus ojos a Luan, que sentado a unos metros de ella mantenía su atención pegada a Bolin y a sus dos gemelos que le seguían en sus tonterías. Opal soltó un regaño a su esposo cuando este metió los palillos a su nariz haciendo una cara graciosa, pero de igual forma las risas se repitieron en los presentes incluida Opal, que escondió el rostro entre avergonzada y divertida.

Asami suspiró con pesadez y se replanteó el hecho de estar ahí ahora, ya no sabía si había sido buena idea acompañar a Bolin a Zaofu, tampoco estaba segura porque habían tenido que hacer tantas paradas en todos lados y ahora estaba metida en todo eso en medio de una pequeña región en el Reino Tierra. Habría querido irse de vuelta a Ciudad República, se sentía fuera de lugar y las cosas estaban saliendo peor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Había ido pensando y buscando un acercamiento al pequeño Luan, de acercarse también a ella misma y poder al menos calmar un poco la tristeza en su ser. Desde que Korra había muerto se sentía terriblemente sola, incluso cuando estaba rodeada de gente, el mundo entero parecía haber perdido la chispa, el color, la diversión. Por eso había ido a ese viaje con Bolin, porque quería al menos mirar al final de los ojos de Luan la sonrisa de su viejo amor perdido, y en cambio a eso, solo estaba ahí, como una intrusa, tan ajena a todos que se sentía extraña, desconocida, incluso para ella misma, sólo había logrado ponerse peor y ahora estaba terriblemente deprimida.

Se levantó inesperadamente y los ojos de todos se vinieron sobre ella, pensó un momento ante la pausa que pareció cernirse en la escena volver a tomar asiento y tratar de relajarse, pero los ojos verdes de aquel niño la miraron con cuestión y no lo soportó, no soportaba no _verla_.

— Iré a tomar un poco de aire, me siento un poco mareada — comentó en su siempre tono de voz suave y sonrió convincente a la familia de Bolin.

— ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo, Asami? — preguntó Opal con esa ternura y bondad que en ella había.

— No, descuida, solo será un momento — sonrió de nueva cuenta a la mujer y esta asintió comprensiva, dejándola marcharse.

Asami apenas cruzó la puerta de aquel cuarto en el barato y pequeño hotel y se recargó en esta misma, sintiéndose en ese momento _realmente_ mareada, con la cabeza hecha un embrollo y los sentimientos a flor de piel. Tan cerca de la puerta como estaba escuchó la voz aún chillante e infantil de Luan preguntar a Bolin por su salud, con preocupación genuina.

— Tranquilo, estará bien... es solo que quizá le recuerdas mucho a _ella_ — la voz de Bolin a través de la puerta la hizo temblar en su lugar, no sabía si de tristeza o de frustración, quizá incluso de ira contenida.

Sollozó sin darse cuenta y se alejó de aquella entrada, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos hacía ningún lugar en particular. Secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano lamentó terriblemente su estado, lamentó todo, como siempre, _una vez más_.

" _No Bolin_ " pensó para sus adentros una vez que sus pies se detuvieron afuera de aquella humilde construcción. " _No es que me recuerde a ella, es totalmente lo opuesto. Es porque no puedo ver a Korra ahí"_ comenzó a caminar una vez más, sin rumbo tras cubrir su cabeza con una delgada y fina tela que combinaba con su atuendo para cubrirse de los furiosos rayos del sol en aquel lugar que parecía más un desierto.

Anduvo con la cabeza gacha, perdida en su dolor, preguntándose cuál sería la razón para esa desconexión que había entre ella y Luan. Era claro que no esperaba ver a Korra ahí, ni físicamente o mentalmente, pero era la misma alma, la misma esencia, la misma _persona_ al final. Pero ella no podía ver nada.

Recordaba que alguna vez la misma Korra le había dicho que Katara a veces la miraba y le sonreía, que le decía que podía ver a Aang entre sus sonrisas, la mismísima Toph le había dicho a Korra que con sus pies podía sentir al fondo a Aang, incluso le había mencionado Korra qué Toph la había llamado " _Pies Ligeros_ " como a su predecesor, porque ellas dos podían mirar en Korra a Aang, a su amigo que se había ido.

Había esperado ella, como un bobo e incluso egoísta deseo, mirar algo de Korra en Luan, como una consolación, como un parpadeo efímero y fugaz, algo que le dijera que ella estaba bien, que estaba _ahí_ , que no sufría, que vivía.

Pero en Luan no había nada más que un pequeño niño, ajeno, desconocido, ni una pizca de su antiguo amor. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? ¿Por qué no la sentía? ¿Es que su conexión con Korra no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Es que no había algo de verdad entre las dos? ¿Por qué ella no podía encontrarla el Luan, como hizo Katara, como hizo Toph?

Negó, clavando de nuevo sus ojos al piso, no tenía caso torturarse con eso, no había razón, quizá en realidad _aún_ no podía verla, no quería pensar en que lo suyo no era lo suficientemente _real_ para que después de tanto sencillamente no hubiera nada.

Tan distraída como estaba llegó hasta el centro de lo que parecía un pequeño mercado en aquel apartado y árido lugar. Frunció cuando el bullicio la atrapó y decidió frenar en una orilla bajo la sombra de una escueta palmera que apenas y cubría la entrada de un local.

Detrás de ella la voz de un niño soltando una especie de grito llamó su atención, giró apenas el rostro sobre su hombro para contemplar a un pequeño jovencito que juntaba apresurado un montón de frutas un tanto podridas que giraban desparpajadas sobre el suelo. Su humanidad la hizo moverse más rápido que su razón y en un segundo se encontró a sí misma levantando algunas de las frutas que habían rodado hasta ella.

—N-No se moleste... — el infante habló por lo bajo cuando de soslayo la contempló recogiendo sus cosas entre sus manos. — Es mi culpa — soltó inocente, con obviedad, Asami sonrió con amabilidad ante la vocecita del apenado niño y negó suavemente, siguiendo otra de las frutas hasta poder recogerla. Al tiempo que la hizo y teniendo un par más entre sus manos, giró suavemente para poder entregárselas al chico.

Apenas sus ojos cruzaron con los de aquel menor, algo dentro de su corazón se revolvió duramente. Este la miró de vuelta, desde su pequeña altura, con la misma extraña sensación plasmada en las pupilas, una mezcla de sorpresa y ambigüedad.

— Se ha roto tu bolsa — comentó Asami ante el extraño preámbulo que se generó entre ellos, levantando su mano para señalar aquella bolsa de tela vieja y roída, una que el niño intentó ocultar a sus espaldas, igualmente avergonzado.

—Sí, yo… eh... lo llevaré en mis manos, no se preocupe. Muchas gracias — extendió sus manos a Asami con todo y el pequeño bolso roto y las tres frutas que él había alcanzado a recoger.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Tu casa queda cerca? Será difícil para ti — no supo porque pero en lugar de darle aquellas pequeñas vallas frutales, las sostuvo entre sus manos y se acercó a él, inundada de nuevo ante aquella sensación, melancolía y añoranza se mezclaban en su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente, por primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo.

—Seguro que sí, no será problema para mí — supo que aquel chico mentía por alguna razón, como si ya _conociera_ la expresión de su rostro cuando soltaba alguna falsedad intentando hacerse el fuerte.

Aquella idea la hizo vacilar y un momento se sintió en Ciudad República muchos años atrás, en un pasado parpadeante y casi rozando lo imaginativo, lo fugaz. Miró atentamente a aquel chico, tan jovial, un niño delgado e inocente, ligeramente tímido pero se notaba bastante confiado a su vez, desafiante, incluso se atrevía a decir que la fortaleza y aventura se filtraba a través de sus verdes ojos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó por alguna razón que ella misma desconoció, clavando sus ojos fuertemente en los del pequeño, como si buscara algo en él, como si sintiera que se buscaba ella misma.

—Genji — respondió, pero parecía como si Asami ya no estuviera escuchando, lo escudriñaba con curiosidad y con extrañeza, con remarcado interés — ¿... usted? — Genji se aventuró a preguntar con su voz suave y amable en su tono tembloroso por la ligera vergüenza.

— Asami — respondió apenas, como un susurro para sí misma, como una especie de recordatorio, para ella, para los _dos_. —Dime… ¿te he visto antes? — era apenas un niño pequeño, se notaba que de los barrios más pobres de aquel lugar, era una imposibilidad incluso llegar a pensar que se habían topado antes cuando ella pasaba sus días encerrada en su oficina dentro de Industrias Futuro y no recordaba jamás haber estado ahí en el pasado, pero de nuevo, algo más fuerte la orilló a cuestionar.

—Ah… no lo creo — el niño dudó solo por su inocencia y por lo extraño que a sus oídos sonó aquello, pero aquella duda hizo a Asami fruncir, de nuevo, en aquellas facciones que no había visto nunca, un flash invisible la cegó.

—Sí, eso pensé… es sólo que… creo que me _recuerdas_ a alguien — admitió en voz alta tocada por una confianza impropia, tocada por los sentimientos de melancolía y por esa picazón en su cabeza, en su corazón. Genji le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, tan ajeno a ella, tan sorprendido e incluso un poco intimidado que no entendió por supuesto la carga de aquella confesión.

Asami entendió que por alguna razón aquel niño se le figuraba a Korra. Incluso cuando no se parecían, incluso cuando no lo conocía, por un momento, con satisfacción, en el parpadeo incesante brilló entre el golpeteó de sus pestañas la sonrisa de aquel amor. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ladinamente, con tristeza, seguramente que los recuerdos la habían sobrepasado y estaba mirando cosas donde no las había, su cerebro estaba tratando de satisfacer sus locos deseos por sentir aunque fuera lejanamente a Korra que su mente divagante la estaba orillando a imaginarse cosas.

—Espera, te ayudaré — con gentileza se desató el trozo de tela que traía cubriendo su cabeza y la extendió un momento, poniendo la fruta dentro y luego haciendo un nudo fuerte, creando así una especie de improvisado cesto cerrado que le extendió al menor, quien aguardaba con el mismo rostro confundido.

—Gracias _señorita_ — dijo Genji y Asami sonrió un tanto divertida por el simulado halago del menor. Genji dio una reverencia pronunciada de unos cuantos segundos, silenciosamente la mujer disfrutó aquellos efímeros segundos más que le reglaba aquel extraño niño con su presencia.

—No es nada, _Genji_ — su garganta se atoró al decir su nombre y los labios le temblaron, la asfixia desconocida se apretó sobre su ser y sin desearlo sus ojos comenzaron a desbordarse nuevamente, bañando sus mejillas en unas presurosas lágrimas.

— ¿Se siente bien? — Asami no ocultó a tiempo su lamento y de nuevo sintió los ojos de aquel chico sobre de ella, lastimándola al hacerla recordar, contrariamente y al tiempo, parecían consolarla de alguna loca manera.

—No pasa nada… solo…

— ¿Perdió a alguien? — Genji interrumpió, ganándose una mirada sorprendida y extrañada ante sus palabras. —Es que… yo también perdí a alguien… — Asami asintió ante aquello, de alguna manera, Genji parecía entender su dolor, incluso cuando aún era un niño pequeño, sus ojos le decían que había pasado ya por muchas cosas.

—Sí… perdí a alguien… y yo… es difícil saber que no la volveré a ver… — se sinceró, tratando inútilmente de secar los senderos de tristeza de su ser.

—Mi mamá decía lo mismo cuando mi papá se _fue_ — comentó, tiernamente. — Pero después decía que así era mejor, que ya no sufriría… decía que había una _vida futura_ mejor esperando por él… — Asami sonrió ante sus palabras, enternecida y fuertemente tocada al respecto. —Seguro que esa persona que se fue también tendrá una nueva vida, señorita, incluso si no la vuelve a ver. Mi mamá decía que cuando alguien muere hay que saber que también significa un nuevo comienzo…. para todos. — Genji le sonrió y con esa sonrisa más recuerdos atravesaron sin querer en la mente de aquella mujer.

—Supongo que sí… — concedió y no cabía en ella la idea de que alguien tan joven como él pudiera tener ese grado de sabiduría, de entendimiento y de tacto. De tanta razón.

Genji volvió a hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento y despedida que Asami respondió en la brevedad. Girando sobre sus talones anduvo a prisa por las calles atisbadas de personas de aquella pequeña y aglomerada ciudad. La mujer no despegó los ojos de aquella diminuta silueta hasta que este estuvo lejos y desapareció de su campo visual.

De sus ojos salieron más lágrimas, esta vez con un toque revelador, con una sensación de desahogo, de liberación, de _satisfacción_. Lloró un largo rato, ahí parada, en una soledad acompañada por un puñado de desconocidos que en su mayoría la veían mal. Ella, en una burbuja de seda ajena al exterior, escuchando la voz infantil repitiendo aquellas últimas palabras en su cabeza tantas veces que en su fuero interno el tono se confundió y pareció ser _alguien más_ el que se las decía, obtuvo con dureza lo que buscaba, lo que quería.

Lo peor que puede pasar cuando uno busca algo es encontrarlo.

Genji tenía razón, la muerte significaba un nuevo comienzo, no solo para quien muere, sino también para la gente a su alrededor, para los que están aún con los pies sobre la tierra, con el corazón bombeando fuerte en su pecho. Korra se había marchado, para _siempre_ , sin importar aquella reencarnación, jamás podría genuinamente tenerla de vuelta, ni un instante, ni un segundo, nunca nada podría ser como antes.

Esa era una nueva vida para todos, un futuro que pintaba frente a sus pies, nuevas oportunidades que reemplazaban sin duda las viejas cosas. De diferentes formas, en diferente manera, pero al final, lo hacía, como un ciclo, infinitamente, y en una vida tan agitada y rápida, tan efímera como lo era y como significaba vivir, uno no podía detenerse un segundo. Uno no podía atarse a una idea, a un _alguien_ , que jamás podría volver, nadie nunca podía regresar sobre sus pies.

Entendió con dureza que era hora de dejarla ir, de soltar aquella pesadumbre que había cargado por años, de poder rendirse en su necedad de querer volver a alcanzarla, de poder volver a mirarla. Ahora Luan había nacido siendo el nuevo Avatar, e incluso si Korra se encontraba atrás, era un pasado al que no volvería jamás, sin importar nada, sin importar que aquel niño fuese su reencarnación, para Korra, para la persona que había amado y la había amado más que nadie, ya nunca habría un día más.

Regresando al cuarto de hotel donde los Beifong esperaban, sonrió a Luan amablemente y después de tantos años de buscar detrás de aquel pequeño a su ex amante, pudo mirar finalmente la bondad de aquel infante. Pudo darle el amor y la oportunidad de conocerse independientemente de quien pudo haber sido en su vida pasada. Una nueva persona, ajeno a ella, diferente, una persona distinta y completamente nueva, como _tenía_ que ser.

Asami no entendería hasta muchos años después que aquella conexión con Korra estaba ahí, que siempre estuvo ahí, en Genji, el _verdadero_ Avatar, en aquel niño con quien se había topado por casualidad, en el espíritu salvaje y siempre fuerte del Raava, tan misterioso y aventurero, tan irreverente y entusiasmado, tan él…, tan _ella_ , en una vida nueva, en el orden del ciclo que a ella ya no le correspondía. Pero que de alguna manera, parecía seguir unida. Las cosas, en una vida nueva, volvían a empezar, brillaba una nueva oportunidad. Para Genji, para Asami, para Luan, para la gente y el mundo entero, siempre habría más _vidas futuras_ por las cuales debían luchar.


End file.
